Egypt
by rosebud2008
Summary: After the final battle, and a little convincing from Ginny, the famous trio and the firey red-head decide to go on a holiday. Fun, chaos and hilarity ensue.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_**Time Passed**_

After the final battle Harry, Ron and Hermione had settled into their lives as best they could, under the circumstances. Ron had lost Fred and was dealing with the grief in his own way, shutting everyone out, including Hermione. Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents and return their memories to them. This in itself was stressful enough for her, but with the added pressure of what Ron was doing (or not doing) she felt as though she might soon break. Harry had also suffered many losses; with Remus gone, he felt as though the last remaining connection to his parents had gone with him.

It was Ginny who came up with the idea of taking a holiday. She knew that she needed to get away and could see that Harry was struggling with everything at the moment. It was also obvious to her that Ron was not going to get any better staying where he was. He needed to let go and look to the future. It was not that Ginny wasn't devastated by Fred's death, but rather she had come to terms with it and knew that he had died laughing; just how he would have wanted to go. Ginny could see that Hermione needed this break too. Every time Ginny saw her it seemed as though she would burst into tears and she kept glancing at Ron with such sadness, Ginny thought her heart would break.

All she needed to do was convince them that this was the best thing for all of them.

She decided to start on Hermione. Ginny found her sitting at the table in the kitchen of the burrow cradling a cup of steaming tea.

"Hey Hermione, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Ginny could see clearly that she was not fine; she had dark circles under her eyes and they were bright red from crying.

"Hermione, come on. We're going for a walk," Ginny stated calmly.

"Oh, no thanks, Gin, I don't think I'm up to it," Hermione replied dejectedly.

"It wasn't a question, Hermione. Come on." Ginny gripped Hermione's upper arm tightly and pulled her off the bench and out the back door.

The bright July sunshine made Hermione flinch. She had been inside so long she'd forgotten what the Sun's light felt like on her skin. After a minute she took a few more steps further into the garden. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the gate at the back of the garden that led into the wheat field, which had grown around knee high so far and would probably get a lot taller. Ginny followed silently behind her, letting her grow accustomed to her surroundings.

Finally, Hermione spoke, "So, why did you bring me out here, Gin?"

"I just wanted to talk. You haven't been the same, Hermione, and I… I miss you," Ginny said, tearing up slightly.

Hermione hugged her tightly before saying, "I know, Gin, but I can't help it. Nothing's the same. I mean, after Voldemort was killed I knew things would change but I thought they'd get better not… not… well, not be like this. Harry's not so bad, I think he's finally coming to terms with everything that happened, but Ron, well, Ron isn't. He's hardly spoken to anyone properly since Fred died, least of all me."

"That's why I think my idea is such a good one," Ginny said drying her eyes quickly.

"What idea?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I think that we all need a holiday. Somewhere hot and far away, where no one will recognise us," Ginny said, obviously pleased with herself.

Hermione was a little more cautious. "I'm not sure, Gin. Do you think it's wise to leave your family now?"

"Hermione, we all need this. Harry needs a break from all the media attention; I think if he sees Rita Skeeter again he might just snap. And Ron needs to get out of this house. He's hardly left his room in over two months. And you, you need to be in a different environment. If you stay here any longer I think you might just go insane. I know I will," Ginny stated adamantly.

"Maybe you're right. I would like to get away from here, but I doubt Ron would agree. Harry might, if _you _talk to him. And anyway, where would we go?"

"I was thinking Egypt. It was really nice when I and my family went, but I thought instead of visiting the pyramids we could have a beach holiday. And you're right, Ron probably won't agree. So we won't tell him."

"What? How on earth do you plan to get Ron all the way to Egypt without actually telling him? And anyway, I don't mean to sound conceited or anything but wherever we go we're going to be recognised. The defeat of the darkest wizard of all time was sort of worldwide wizarding news."

"That's why I thought we could go to a muggle resort. No one would know us there and it'd be fun, seeing how they live for a while. And with Ron, I don't think it'll be that hard. I can pack his suitcase and then we'll just tell him we're going out for the day. I'll drag him out of the house if I have to." Ginny seemed determined about this and Hermione knew it would take a lot to change her mind.

"Ok, if you can convince Harry and come up with a way to get Ron there, then sure why not? I could do with a holiday." Hermione finished with a smile, the first one in a while and headed out further into the tall grass. "You go inside and start convincing Harry. I want to stay out here for a bit. Oh, and Ginny? Thank you."

"No problem," replied Ginny whilst making her way back inside.

Ron saw Hermione and Ginny talking just outside the Weasley's back garden. He watched Hermione intently from his seat by the window in his room. How he longed to go out and talk with her as well, but he didn't think he could face anyone just yet, especially not Hermione considering what happened just before the final battle.

That kiss. That kiss had haunted his dreams and remained with him throughout the day. He couldn't forget it. The way her lips felt against his, how her body fit perfectly next to his as he gripped onto her, determined not to let go. He wanted, no, _needed _more. He needed all of her. But all too soon reality came crashing back to him. Hermione didn't really feel that way about him; it had been an impulse act, a spur of the moment thing. And anyway, he couldn't feel happy at a time like this. Fred was dead. He had to grieve with the rest of his family. There was no room for happiness yet.

Ron saw Ginny head back inside and expected Hermione to follow soon after, but instead she stepped further into the yellow wheat. She walked slowly at first and Ron wondered what she was thinking, when all of a sudden, she broke out into a run. Tearing through the field she headed further and further away from the house; but as she stopped and spun around Ron could still make out the blissful grin on her face and couldn't help but match it with one of his own.

Maybe he could be happy for a while after all.

Ginny quickly made her way back into the Burrow, desperate to find Harry. She was so ecstatic that Hermione had agreed to her plan and was eager to make sure Harry would too. Ron, she thought, shouldn't be too much of a problem, sure, he'd be mad at first and refuse, but once he realised that he'd be with Hermione for two weeks or so, she was sure he'd come around.

Ginny eventually found Harry in the living room playing a game of wizard's chess by himself. Ginny inwardly chuckled as she saw him get up and walk around to the other side of the board before sitting back down and once again concentrating on the chess pieces in front of him.

"Ahem." Ginny cleared her throat to gain his attention.

Harry quickly looked up from the board and gazed at the girl in front of him. Her dark green t-shirt contrasted brilliantly with her vivid red hair and the tight jeans she wore did nothing to help Harry forget how much he wanted her.

"Oh, hey, Gin. You ok?" Harry asked trying to draw his gaze away from the way the t-shirt stretched appealingly across Ginny's chest.

Ginny didn't fail to notice where Harry's gaze was fixed but decided not to comment on it, and actually felt rather flattered by the attention he was giving her. "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks. I just wanted to ask you something really," Ginny said calmly.

"Yeah? What's that then?" Harry asked, finally drawing his eyes up to meet hers.

"How would you feel about going away for a while?" Ginny asked with a nervous smile on her face. "You know, sun, sea and, and, well… I don't know! But I just need to get away Harry, and Hermione's agreed to it and if she thinks it's a good idea then nothing you can say will make me change my mind so I don't care if you come or not but you can't stop me…"

Harry quickly interrupted her rambling before she managed to hurt herself by rupturing a vein or something. "Ginny! Listen, just calm down okay? I actually agree with Hermione, I think it's a great idea. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Oh, erm, well great! And I was thinking Egypt maybe?" Ginny said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so long as it's hot. What has your mum said?" Harry asked.

"Err…"

"You haven't asked her have you?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"Not technically, no. Oh, Harry you know what she's like and exactly what she'll say. I'm obviously going to tell her but just maybe not yet. So don't say anything okay?"

After getting Harry to agree to keep quiet about the holiday and help her with explaining to Ron about it, Ginny headed upstairs to think about just how she was going to break the news to her mother without causing another wizarding war to break out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_**Flying Tin Cans**_

Ginny woke up extremely early on the Monday they were due to leave. The battle with her mother was won and Ron, well he had soon come round once Harry had a word with him about just how much of an opportunity he'd have to spend time with Hermione. For now the plan was set: the suitcases were already packed and in the boot of her father's old Ford Anglia, who had agreed to drive them to the airport. Then they'd be off. She was so excited to get away, she was determined to get a tan and maybe even convince Hermione to try and relax and get one too. She was sure Ron wouldn't object to seeing Hermione in a bikini.

Soon enough, Hermione woke up too and rolled over in the camp bed beside Ginny's bed. She smiled lazily up at Ginny before yawning widely.

"Good morning to you too," Ginny said sarcastically.

"M… m… mornaaan'" Hermione yawned. "Oh sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't stop yawning."

"So I can see." Ginny chuckled.

Hermione smiled. "I can't wait to get going though, I'm so excited!" Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, me too." Ginny replied.

The two girls chatted for a little while longer before deciding that five thirty in the morning was a perfectly reasonable time to get up when your flight wasn't until one in the afternoon. They both got up and got themselves showered, packed their hand luggage and got dressed before heading downstairs to get something for breakfast. Hermione had just finished her toast and was waiting for Ginny to finish her cereal when she looked at the clock and realised it was nearly seven. She had already worked out that in order to get to the airport on time, all their bags checked in and sort out where they needed to be and at what time, they should leave about five hours. Muggles were never very reliable with their timings and something was bound to change and Hermione just wanted to be prepared for this.

Ginny soon agreed that they had to wake the boys up, and after discovering Mr Weasley checking on the chickens in the garden they headed up to Ron's room. Hermione reached the door first and hesitated slightly, but before she had time to knock Ginny had burst open the door and stormed in without looking back.

"Right, up! Come on, come on. There's no time for sleeping in, we've got a plane to catch in case you forgotten!" Ginny yelled startling both Ron and Harry from what appeared to be quite a peaceful sleep.

Harry immediately sat up and bunched his covers around his groin, hiding what was a fairly prominent erection. While Ron simply groaned and rolled over, clutching the covers tightly so that he was facing the wall.

Whereas Ginny suddenly felt slightly awkward at having obviously interrupted Harry after a rather vivid dream, Hermione plucked up the courage to make sure Ron definitely did _not_ go back to sleep.

She walked over to Ron's bed and leaned over him a little, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh go away Ginny, five more minutes won't hurt," Ron mumbled almost incoherently. Staring down at Ron, seeing the defined muscles in his arms and the freckles splashed sparingly across the part of his back she could see, Hermione suddenly had the urge to see just a little bit more. So without a further thought, she grabbed hold of the side of his covers and pulled, hard. She stepped back just in time before Ron tumbled out of bed and ended up sprawled across the floor, bright-orange Chudley Cannon boxers on show for all to see, looking both confused and furious at the same time.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell… Oh, Hermione? What on earth was that for?" asked Ron, seeming genuinely surprised when he realised that Hermione had been the one to pull such a stunt. He stared at her for a while longer before suddenly becoming aware that he was in fact half naked, so quickly stood up and wrapped his bed sheets around him.

This seemed to bring Hermione out of her trance and she blinked a couple of times before saying, "Well, you needed to get up, and seeing as a tap on the shoulder didn't work I figured I'd have to find another tactic. Oh, and look, it worked," she added a little smugly. "Now come on, Ginny's right, there's no time to waste, we want to see you downstairs, fully dressed," Hermione eyed Ron with a raise of her eyebrow at this, "and with your hand luggage packed by seven forty five, got it?"

"Yes mum," replied Ron sarcastically.

"Good. Now get to it." And with that Hermione whirled around and out of the room before either Ron or Harry had a chance to protest.

Ginny smiled quickly at Harry before following Hermione. As she got to the door, she turned round and said, "Oh, and Ron? Nice boxers!" Before she ran off laughing as Ron threw his pillow at her, missing by miles.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all strolled out of the Burrow in single file, with Hermione marching out in front. The front door then slammed shut as Ginny came running towards the car, her hair flying wildly behind her. Elbowing Ron out of the way she yelled, "I call shotgun!"

"What? No! Ginny, that's not fair, you know I won't be able to sit comfortably in the back," Ron protested. "I need more room for my legs. Dad, tell her?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but from what Hermione has taught me about this funny muggle game, whoever calls 'shotgun' first when the car is in sight and the driver hears, sits in the front. So, I'm afraid you three will just have to sit in the back." Mr Weasley sat matter-of-factly looking at the trio.

Harry silently got into the seat behind Mr Weasley while Hermione slid across into the middle, leaving Ron, grumbling, to squeeze in beside her. Ginny sat comfortably in the front stretching her legs out in front of her and sighing. Ron, hearing this, kneed the back of her seat heavily.

For Ron, the journey to the airport was an awkward one to say the least. He was continually aware of Hermione's bare thigh against his leg; rubbing occasionally when either of them attempted to shift position is the tiny space. And the skin of her arm felt silky smooth against the muscles of his bicep. He longed to hold her, to feel every inch of her skin touching him, not just her arm or her leg, but all of her, wrapped around him.

Ron was jolted out of his thoughts when Mr Weasley slammed on the brakes suddenly and they came to a halt. "Right then, here we are: Exeter International Airport. Everybody ok?" Mr Weasley asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thanks Mr Weasley," Hermione replied. "We'll just get our bags from the boot and then we'll be off. Thank you for driving us."

"You're more than welcome, Hermione. I just do what I can," Mr Weasley began as everybody climbed out the car. "Now, Ron, I want you to take care of your sister okay? Keep her out of trouble, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Ron said unenthusiastically.

"I am old enough to take care of myself you know, dad!" Ginny said defiantly.

"I know, dear. I'm just under orders from your mother, don't stun the messenger!" Mr Weasley chuckled, helping Harry and Ron move the bags from the boot onto the pavement. "Right, I'll be getting back now then, but have a fabulous time all of you, look after each other, come home safe and I'll see you all in ten days time!" Mr Weasley then proceeded to give each of them a hug before making his way back onto the main roads and back to the burrow.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all stood on the pavement watching Mr Weasley drive off before each finding their respective suitcases and making their way inside the terminal.

Ron immediately felt a little nervous. Although Hermione had explained everything that was going to happen, he couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive. He followed Hermione through the crowd and stopped behind her when they came to a queue of people. When they finally got to the desk Hermione spoke to the woman behind it before lifting her suitcase onto a conveyor belt and waiting for her ticket. Harry then did the same with his suitcase and Ginny with hers. Ron was last and once he had seen his suitcase disappear behind a black curtain he turned to Hermione and smiled. "What next?" He asked feeling pleased with himself that he had coped with the first part of this adventure.

The four of them wandered over to a large seating area and waited there until their flight number was called. They all had a chance to browse round the shops and Ron had stocked up with supplies for the flight, determined that aeroplane food would surely kill him.

Soon enough the trio and Ginny were boarding the plane and waiting for take off. Hermione sat next to the window and was soon joined by Ron, whilst Harry and Ginny sat in front of them.

It was then, that Hermione could tell how nervous Ron was. He kept turning around and looking down the aisle, and wringing he hands together tightly, and when the cabin crew were displaying the emergency exits and procedures Hermione saw him double check under his seat that his lifejacket was there, seemingly having forgotten that he was in fact a wizard and could apparate away if necessary. As the plane began to move Hermione looked over at him and saw the strained look on his face as he tried to stay calm. She reached over and took his hand, stroking it slightly while smiling calmly at him. He looked back at her and immediately relaxed, grateful that she was there.

Soon the plane took off and they were on their way, Ron more excited than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_**You What?**_

After a rather bumpy landing, in which Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and wouldn't let go until the plane had come to a complete stop, all four of them arrived in Egypt. The scorching heat immediately hit them as they stepped off the plane but the sight before them was even more intense. The Sun was just setting behind the flat landscape, creating a dusky pink hue to fall over the sky and turning orange as it got closer to the source. It was beautiful.

They all trooped to the shuttle bus waiting to take them to the airport and clambered aboard, squeezing together to fit as many people in as possible. Ron couldn't help but be extremely aware of Hermione's breasts pressed up against him, and no matter how hard he tried to resist, he couldn't help but look down to the top of Hermione's shirt and see the rounded tops of her breasts disappearing into the thin white cotton material, beads of sweat lingering in her cleavage before they too disappeared. Ron's hand tightened on the bar above his head, he was using all of his restraint not to lean down and capture Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, desperate to feel the way he did when they shared _that _kiss during the final battle.

Ron was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when the shuttle bus came to an abrupt stop and Hermione stumbled further into him. He couldn't help but grin at how red she turned when apologising for her lack of balance.

All four of them scrambled off the bus back into the stifling heat and after waiting for their luggage to appear on what Ron called the 'Magical Roundabout' they made their way out to the front where they were shown the way to their coach by a lovely little chubby Egyptian man who named himself as Helmi and couldn't stop grinning at Hermione and Ginny who smiled uneasily back, whilst both Ron and Harry walked, grumbling, behind them.

After finding seats on the coach and making sure they had everything they needed, they had to wait just a few minutes before setting off. It was about a thirty minute drive to their hotel - the _Hotel Riviera. _Ginny couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement as it came into view and Hermione grinned back at her.

Hermione went to reach for her suitcase but before she could lay her hand on it, another appeared and picked it up for her. She looked up at Ron as he grinned down at her and continued on with his task. She smiled quickly and thanked him as she picked up both of their hand luggage.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Hermione said to no one in particular.

"I know, it's amazing! I can't wait to see our rooms and take a dip in the pool, ah this is going to be so good," Ginny replied enthusiastically.

The check in process ran smoothly and soon all four of them were in the lift heading to their rooms.

"Right, so Ginny and I will be in room 204 and Ron, you and Harry will be in 206, they're right next door to each other, okay?" Hermione explained.

As they reached the third floor of their hotel the doors opened and Ron excitedly sprinted out, closely followed by Ginny. "Last one to the rooms is a rotting mandrake!" Ron yelled as he and Ginny turned the corner. Harry glanced over at a very confused looking Hermione before saying, "Oh well, the fun starts here!" And dashing off after his friends.

Hermione simply extended the handle on her suitcase and continued to walk at her usual pace, she did, after all, have the keys to the rooms, so no one would be getting in until she got there anyway.

After everyone had gotten settled in their rooms and put all their clothes in the wardrobes, Harry suggested they all go and check out the pool. The others quickly agreed and ran to get changed into their swimming gear.

Ron couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious about the possibility of seeing Hermione in a bikini or swimming costume. In fact, his anxiousness and the thoughts running through his mind soon caused a little bit more of a problem to develop. While Harry was busy in the bathroom, Ron began to absentmindedly rub his hard cock, whilst picturing Hermione slowly peeling off her dripping wet bikini, revealing those plump, rounded breasts that he had been so desperate to get a glimpse of earlier on the bus. Ron let out a small moan before quickly being jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the lock on the bathroom door being opened.

Ron reached down and picked up his towel before turning to see a slightly red faced looking Harry emerging from the bathroom. "You alright there, mate?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. So, you ready to take the plunge?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yeah, can't wait! It's so hot here, I need to cool off, just let me grab my sun cream and we can go knock for the girls," Ron replied enthusiastically. He went to open his wardrobe door but grabbed the wrong handle, opening the door next to it instead. What he saw on the other side made his mouth fall open in shock, before he quickly snapped out of his trance with the scream of Hermione who had grabbed her towel to cover her modesty as best she could.

Harry quickly came running over to the door to see what all the commotion was about and Ginny threw open the girls bathroom door with a look on her face like she was ready to kill someone… or at least seriously injure them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"I, I… I'm… I mean…"

"Get out, get out!"

Harry had already turned away when he realised what had happened but Ron couldn't tear his eyes away. Hermione had the towel gripped in front of her bare chest and hanging down in front of her but Ron had a clear view of her smooth, milky white leg, and the slight roundness of her bottom. He stared transfixed before suddenly being hit in the face with a flying pillow. Ron looked up, shocked, and saw his sister just behind Hermione, who was blushing an extreme amount, grinning cheekily.

"Time to close the door now, Ron," said Ginny smugly.

Quickly, Ron closed the door before making his way to the bathroom. "I'll, err; I'll be down in a few minutes, Harry. I just need to – "

"Don't worry, mate. I'll just see you down there, alright?" Harry said quickly grabbing his towel and sun lotion and making his way out of their room to knock on the girls' next door.

Ron shut the bathroom door and locked it before turning the shower on full power. He really needed to cool off and calm down before he could even think about looking Hermione or anyone else, in the eye again.

Ron stepped into the shower and leaned his head and forearms against the wall, his eyes closed he could do nothing to get the images of a practically naked Hermione out of his head. He began to slowly stroke the length of his cock, the water making his hand slide easily up his shaft. What he would give to have Hermione in the shower with him right now. He couldn't imagine what having her completely naked in front of him would do to him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself, he would give anything to take her roughly up against the shower wall, pleasuring her until she came screaming his name over and over again.

It was this thought that caused Ron to cum loudly, moaning Hermione's name as he did so.

After his release, Ron quickly pulled on his swimming trunks, grabbed his towel and sun lotion and made his way down to the hotel pool, confident that he would now be able to handle anything Hermione threw at him. He hoped.

He found Harry sprawled out on one of the sun bed, sunglasses on and a cool drink by his side. Ron sat down heavily on the sun bed next to him and arranged his towel so that he could lie comfortably on it.

"Hey, you feeling better now, mate?" Harry asked easily.

"Yeah thanks, where are the girls?" Ron replied.

"Oh, they're already in the pool, Hermione needed to cool off," Harry languidly replied.

"Right," said Ron. Just at that moment Ron's attention was drawn by the strikingly beautiful girl walking towards him. Hermione had just climbed out of the pool and was making her way over to the boy's sun beds. Her bikini revealed a delicious amount of skin and Ron's imagination ran wild. What he'd give to see her slowly peel off her bikini top, firstly untying the strings behind her neck and then behind her back, letting it just fall off her and revealing those luscious breasts that Ron could only dream about.

The sound of Hermione clearing her throat brought Ron back as she continued, "I just wondered if you could put some more sun cream on my back, Ron. I'm worried it will have washed off in the pool, and I really don't want to get burnt. It will only take a second."

Ron couldn't help but cheer inside. Of course he'd lend a hand with this; in fact, he'd cover her whole body if she asked him to, maybe even if she didn't.

"Oh, yeah sure, no problem. Take a seat," Ron said quickly whilst straddling the sun bed so Hermione could sit in front of him.

She perched on the edge before sliding further back to make it easier for Ron. Handing him the bottle Hermione swept her hair over one shoulder to give him better access to her back. Ron squeezed some of the lotion onto his hands before gently placing his hand on her right shoulder and smoothing it across to the other side

"Err, Hermione? Do you mind if…? Well, I mean, could you possibly…?" Ron stuttered.

"Shall I undo the back strap Ron? It will make it easier for you," Hermione asked for him.

"Oh, erm yeah, that would help, thanks."

Hermione reached around her back and pulled at one of the ties, causing the knots to undo and the ties to fall away. Ron was still for a few seconds as he stared at the smooth expanse of her back and the few, sparse freckles he could see. He suddenly had the urge to lean forward and kiss each and every one of them and he couldn't help but wonder what other parts of her body were covered in freckles. Hidden away beneath her clothes on a daily basis, and only seen by a few privileged people.

Ron continued with his task, making sure he covered every inch of her bare back. Taking his time and applying just a small amount of pressure causing a small moan to escape Hermione as he pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

Ron's cock twitched when he heard the sound released from Hermione's lips, storing it away in his memory and vowing to make sure he heard it again as soon as possible. Although all the sun cream had been rubbed in, Ron continued to massage her back slowly until he felt Hermione's shoulders relax and she shifted her body slightly.

Hermione turned in her position on the sun bed and smiled at Ron. "Thank you, that was great."

"No problem, anytime," Ron replied charmingly

Ron had one last task of retying Hermione's bikini before she moved onto the sun bed next to him, put on a pair on sun glasses and pulled out a rather large book from her bag. Ron sighed and headed for the swimming pool, suddenly needing to cool off.

Hermione grabbed her book and opened it to a random page, not reading it at all. She could not get the feeling of having Ron's hands on her out of her head, his slightly rough fingers working over her skin. What she would give to have his hands working their magic all over her body. She couldn't believe she had moaned out load like that but she just couldn't stop herself. The things that boy could make her do, she knew she would be in trouble if he knew just how far he could push her and how much he could really make her do if he wanted to…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_**Clubbing **_

After spending about an hour by the pool, Ginny and Hermione decided they were going to head up to their room and get ready for going out in the evening. All four of them had agreed to explore the town and see what things there were to do. Ginny was also interested in checking out all the local clubs and bars, but she kept that piece of information from her brother.

Hermione opened her wardrobe door and stared at the clothes inside. _What to wear? What to wear? _She thought to herself. It was still extremely hot outside even though the sun was already setting beyond the horizon and she really wanted to look good for Ron.

Just at that moment, Ginny walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight, strapless, cobalt blue dress that hugged her curves in just the right places and contrasted perfectly with her deep auburn hair which hung around her face in loose ringlets.

"Well? How do I look?" Ginny asked whilst twirling around.

"You look amazing, Gin. Harry is definitely going to be staring at _you_ all night," Hermione replied smugly.

"Oh, well, that wasn't what I… You really think so?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely. Now, I need your help. I have absolutely no idea what to wear. I don't think anything I brought with me is really appropriate for the clubbing scene," Hermione admitted dejectedly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can find you something to wear. After all, I'm not the only one who's got someone to impress," said Ginny with a wink. She began to rifle through her wardrobe, throwing random items of clothing over her shoulder and on to the floor. Finally, she appeared to have found something and with a triumphant "Aha!" turned to face her friend.

Hermione looked at the piece of clothing in Ginny's hand with suspicion, she trusted Ginny but just didn't know if she was really comfortable wearing something quite so short.

"What is that?" Hermione asked incredulously. "There's hardly anything there! Surely you can't expect me to go out wearing just that? Isn't there a bottom half to it or something?"

"Hermione, relax. Just go and try it on, you'll look amazing, trust me," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione reluctantly headed for the bathroom and shut the door behind her while Ginny got comfortable and took a seat on the bed. She couldn't wait to see what Hermione looked like in the dress, she knew Ron would love it and couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her in it. Ginny knew Hermione had a great body, but she just wished she would show it off more often.

After just a couple of minutes, Hermione emerged from the bathroom and twirled around in front of her friend.

"Oh, Ginny, I absolutely love it!" Hermione stated with a grin on her face.

"See, I told you it would be just right. You look stunning Hermione. Ron's jaw is going to hit the floor. Now, let me just find you some killer heels and you'll be rocking the dance floor all night long," Ginny laughed.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive about stumbling around in heels but knew the dress would look so much better with them. The dress was black in colour, and was tight at the bottom before becoming slightly looser at the top, the sleeves were long, draping over her arms and the neckline quite high and rounded making sure the full emphasis was on Hermione's legs, which she was pleased to say were one of her best features. It was also backless, with just a few thin straps draping down, leaving the small curve of her back on show.

While Ginny was grabbing the shoes, Hermione swept her hair into a loose, messy side bun, leaving her bangs out.

Ginny quickly returned handing Hermione a simple pair of platform black court shoes before slipping on a pair of electric blue ones. Ginny then made Hermione sit down in front of the vanity mirror in their room while she did her make up. Not too much, just a slick of black liquid eyeliner on her top lash line, accompanied with black mascara and a light dusting of bronzing powder on her cheekbones. Ginny then did her own, applying a thin electric blue eyeliner to her top lash line followed by black mascara and small amount of bronzer to accentuate her already growing tan. Both girls dapped on a little lip gloss before grabbing their clutch bags and going down to the hotel bar to wait for the boys.

Hermione and Ginny perched on the bar stools and ordered two screwdriver cocktails.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry approaching the two of them; he was wearing a navy blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes never left Ginny as he got nearer and nearer. Soon enough, Ginny looked up and saw him approaching; Hermione heard a small gasp escape Ginny's lips before she blushed slightly at Harry's intense gaze. Harry took the empty seat next to Ginny and smiled over at the two girls, his eyes only leaving Ginny's for a second. The two soon began talking and Hermione went back to her drink, picking it up and taking a long sip from her straw, knowing that she really should pace herself if she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself later on, but she suddenly felt quite nervous. What if Ron didn't like her dress? Or what if she fell over and flashed the world? She wasn't the most coordinated person; at least if she was drunk she wouldn't remember it and could pretend it never happened. Hermione continued with her internal struggle, biting her bottom lip unknowingly.

Ron had just entered the hotel lobby and was making his way across the floor when he spotted Hermione. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. She was sat on a tall bar stool, legs crossed with her black dress riding up slightly, giving him ample view of her smooth thigh. On her feet were impossibly high heels that made her legs seem endless and from the way she was sitting Ron could just about see that her back was mainly bare, allowing him a look at her toned, defined back. She had her plump lips wrapped teasingly around a straw and he saw her tongue peek out from between her lips as she lowered her drink. He was immediately hard. _Merlin, what that girl did to him without even realising. _

He gulped and carried on walking to the bar, knowing that he couldn't go back now, he was already ten minutes late, having fussed over what to wear before deciding on a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Hermione quickly saw him and shot him a brilliant smile.

Ron reached the bar, smiling at Harry and Ginny before turning to Hermione. "Wow, Hermione, that dress looks amazing," Ron said nervously.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, thanks Ron, Ginny made me wear it. You know me, if it was my decision, I'd be down here in jeans and a t-shirt." Hermione laughed, taking another long sip from her drink. "Shall we get another couple of drinks here before we head out?" Hermione asked the group.

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied before grabbing the attention of a nearby barman.

Another couple of cocktails for the girls and two beers each for the boys later and they were on their way out.

Walking down the busy street, Ginny and Harry were slightly ahead of Ron and Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but be particularly aware of Ron's forearms brushing occasionally against hers as they silently followed the other two. Once or twice Hermione had been sure Ron was about to say something, as he would take in a breath and open his mouth as if to speak, but nothing would come of it. Eventually Ginny turned round and motioned for them to follow her into a nightclub.

Ron looked at the flashing lights, heard the pumping music and saw the queue of rowdy looking people outside before lightly grabbing Hermione's upper arm. "Hermione, are you sure about going in here? It looks a bit… well, dodgy," Ron said with an unsure look on his face.

"It'll be fine Ron don't worry," Hermione replied casually pulling him by the hand and into the queue. Ron didn't have a reply to that, focussing only on the feel of Hermione's hand in his.

Sooner than he thought the four of them were at the front of the queue and making their way into the club. As soon as they got through the doors the volume of the music increased tenfold, and Ron could actually feel the vibrations of the bass up his legs.

Ginny quickly led them over to the bar and Hermione leaned towards the barman, obviously ordering some drinks. The girls both took seats while the boys stood just behind them, leaning slightly on the bar. Hermione grinned widely when the drinks were placed in front of them. Eight little glasses filled with clear amber liquid, eight slices of lime and a salt shaker. Ron gave Hermione a confused look, before she licked the back of her hand slowly, causing Ron to gulp. She then poured a small amount of salt onto it, trying not to get too much on the counter, then she proceeded to lick the salt off quickly, grab a shot glass and tip the amber liquid down her throat before picking up a piece of lime and sucking on it with pursed lips.

Ginny was quick to follow suit, grimacing at the burn of the tequila and the sourness of the lime. Harry and Ron looked at one another before shrugging and reaching for their shots.

Another shot each later and Ginny was pulling Harry onto the dance floor claiming that the song playing was her favourite and she just _had_ to dance to it. This left Hermione and Ron at the bar, looking on with amusement and Harry tried to keep up with the fiery red head in six inch heels.

Ron sat in Ginny's vacated seat and turned to Hermione, watching the way her eyes shone as she watched the people dancing on the floor, the way, as her hair fell into her eyes, she lightly brushed it back without a thought. He once again let his eyes wander over her striking form. Where had Hermione been hiding that body at Hogwarts? He had obviously caught glimpses of her over the past seven years but he had only really started to appreciate what he got to see around fourth year. When she wore that periwinkle dress to the Yule Ball, Ron wasn't able to keep his eyes of her. Even when she had hung off the arm of that great oaf Krum. And it was the same tonight; it took so much of Ron's will power to keep from reaching out and stroking Hermione's thigh, up to the hem and maybe, maybe even under it.

Before Ron could let his thoughts get out of hand Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his leg. Looking up at him from under her lashes she said, "Do you maybe want to dance, Ron?"

Ron couldn't find the words to answer so simply nodded, following as Hermione made her way to the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice all the approving eyes watching, staring at her as she wandered out to the floor and he held in a growl when he saw one guy even lick his lips. He quickly sped up, making sure he got to Hermione before anyone else could put their hands on her. He wanted to make sure everyone in the club understood that she wasn't to be touched, that she was off limits. That she was _his_.

As Hermione began to gently sway her hips to the beat of the music, Ron moved up behind her and placed his hands gently on her waist. Hermione continued to move back and forth and although Ron wasn't the best dancer, he thought he was doing a pretty good job of keeping in time with her. Hermione then raised her arms up and let her head fall back onto Ron's chest, quickly linking her hands behind Ron's neck, inevitably drawing him closer to her.

Before Ron could over-think what he wanted to do, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on Hermione's neck where it met her shoulder. He heard her moan slightly in appreciation, spurring him on. He leaned down once again, this time to Hermione's ear and spoke so she could just hear above the music, "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Hermione?"

When Hermione simply opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile playing at her lips, Ron completed his already bold move. He ground his hips into her arse slightly, making sure she was fully aware at _just _how she was affecting him. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face when he saw her lips part and a small "oh" escape her.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly, amazed that it was _her_ causing Ron's body to react like this. She was nervous but at the same time confident. Knowing that it was her doing this to him, and possibly the alcohol running through her system, she wanted to see how far she could take it. Wanted to see if he wanted her like she wanted, needed him. She ground her arse into him once more, causing a low growl to escape his lips. Pleased with herself she spun around in his arms as he moved his hands lower to rest on her bum.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, linking her arms around his neck once again and biting her lip.

"Mm, Hermione, you need to stop doing that, you have no idea how much of a turn on it is," Ron stated, moving one hand to brush over her bottom lip, pulling it from her teeth.

Hermione could already feel her knickers getting wet, like they had so many times when in close proximity to Ron. She brushed her fingers lightly through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling slightly when she felt his hand squeeze her bum lightly.

"Mr Weasley, you better stop behaving that way, I don't think you'd like the consequences very much," Hermione almost moaned.

"Oh really, well I'm not so sure about that, in fact I'm quite intrigued as to what these consequences would be," Ron said whilst once again squeezing her bum.

"Hmm," Hermione groaned. "Keep doing that and you'll find out."

Ron couldn't help himself, with her lips parted like that and her head tipped back ever so slightly her had to taste her lips again. He crashed his lips to hers without further thought for how it might ruin their friendship; destroy everything they had worked so hard to build but instead focused on the way her lips felt. Soft and smooth under his, moving in perfect time. It was then Ron realised that her lips were in fact responding to his, making him smile into the kiss.

Hermione pulled back at the feel of him smiling and looked into his eyes; she saw the happiness in them, the pure unadulterated joy before he once again pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. It wasn't long until she felt his tongue moving along her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to the intrusion. All anxious thoughts leaving her as she breathed in his scent, felt his body against hers, and tasted his lips which had a slightly sour taste to them because of the lime. But that didn't put her off and she continued to kiss him with fervour.

Ron was the one to pull back then. All he could say was, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Hermione repeated.

**Authors note:**

I'm so sorry for the slow updates, I've had such a bad case of writers block and that combined with exams has left me with little inspiration. So I apologise, please forgive me!

If any of you are interested by the way I have put the links to Hermione and Ginny's dresses and shoes on my profile


End file.
